


Muñecas

by Skollhati



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skollhati/pseuds/Skollhati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensamientos de Louis antes del desastre de la rue Royale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muñecas

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito y publicado originalmente en el 2006.
> 
> Beta: [Norixblack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/norixblack/pseuds/norixblack)

Estoy aquí, sentado en el sofá, mirándoos, observando tus movimientos elegantes mientras hablas con ella. Intentas hacer imperar tus ideas sobre las de ella, como siempre has hecho, pero sé que esta vez no lo conseguirás. Ella ya no es la misma niña de antes, la que hacía todo lo que a ti se te antojara sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces, la que confiaba en nosotros sin dudarlo. 

No. Ha crecido, aunque tú no quieras verlo. 

Algo pasa por esa cabecita suya de dorados rizos y largos tirabuzones. Algo que le hace brillar sus ojos cristalinos y que consigue que su piel pálida deslumbre. Está planeando algo, y temo que alguno de los dos no vaya a salir bien parado de eso. Me gustaría pensar que son paranoias mías, pero sé que no. La conozco mejor de lo que tú llegarás a hacerlo nunca, y esa sonrisa malvada que ha copiado de ti y hecho suya no me inspira nada bueno. 

Ahora vuelve a sonreír, cuando te has dado la vuelta, cuando no puedes verla. Temo por ti, Lestat, pero por mucho que te ame sé que no haré nada por defenderte. Soy un cobarde, como siempre lo he sido. No soy más que un muñeco de trapo en manos de esa pequeña muñeca de porcelana que transformamos en nuestra hija aquella equivocada noche de hace tantos años. 

Te echaré de menos. No sé cuánto tiempo seguirás a nuestro lado, una parte de mí espera que mucho, la otra que poco. Sea lo que sea, me será imposible olvidarte, Lestat. Y mientras Claudia se aproxima a mí, rodando los ojos, ignorando lo que estás diciendo, y se sienta sobre mis piernas, abrazando una de sus muñecas contra su pecho y dejando que yo la abrace como si de otra muñeca se tratase, sólo puedo desear que tú tampoco me olvides.


End file.
